


Tell Me How You Want Your Gift

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Series: Go Cubs Go: 2018 Season Edition [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Chicago Cubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: “What do you want to do for your birthday?” Kyle mumbles against the back of Almora’s neck.Albert sighs. “Well, I wanted to play baseball and then get fucked into the mattress.”“Well, I can still make one of those things happen,” Schwarbs promises.





	Tell Me How You Want Your Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The Cubs game being postponed kind of changed the plans that I had for this fic, LOL!
> 
> But I powered through and decided to finish this anyway!
> 
> Title taken from a lyric in “Birthday Sex.”
> 
> I’ve been trying to finish a Schwarbs/Almora fic for a while now, so I’m glad that I finally did!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this!

* * *

  _We grinding with passion_

_'Cause it's your birthday_

**_Birthday Sex- Jeremih_ **

* * *

“What do you want to do for your birthday?” Kyle mumbles against the back of Almora’s neck.

Albert sighs. “Well, I wanted to play baseball and then get fucked into the mattress.”

“Well, I can still make one of those things happen,” Schwarbs promises.

“It’s cold and snowing and I don’t feel like getting out of bed. So, we’d probably spend all day fucking at this rate,” Almora points out.

“I’m failing to see the problem with that,” Kyle says

“The problem is that . . . ”

Albert’s sentence gets cut short after Schwarber kisses the side of his neck. They’re cuddled up close together since it’s chilly outside, but Kyle is clearly taking advantage of their current position. When he reaches his hand underneath the covers to grab his cock, Almora suddenly forgets the point that he was just trying to make.

He gasps as Schwarbs jerks him off just the way that he likes. Albert should probably feel embarrassed by how quickly that he gets hard, but he doesn’t. Because the only things that bring him more pleasure than Kyle’s hands are his dick and his mouth. Almora kicks the blankets away because it doesn’t take long for him to start sweating.

Schwarbs sucks on the soft, sensitive skin of Albert’s neck while he continues stroking him. He knows how crazy that the dual pleasure drives him and Kyle loves hearing all the pretty sounds falling from his boyfriend’s lips. Albert can feel Schwarber’s erection poking him in the lower back, so he starts grinding his ass against it.

He smirks when Kyle curses directly in his ear. Despite the fact that it’s his birthday, Almora isn’t a selfish guy. He wants his boyfriend to get off, too. Schwarbs tightens his grip around the head of Albert’s cock and that makes him moan in Spanish.

Kyle always knows that Almora is close when he starts getting bilingual on him. The doorbell rings suddenly and it startles the orgasm right out of Albert. He has to take a few moments to recover from his orgasm before he goes into panic mode. The doorbell rings again and Almora yells out “hold on!” as he and Kyle quickly try to clean themselves up and get dressed.

Albert isn’t exactly sure who is at his door, but he doesn’t want to keep them waiting for much longer. He grabs Schwarbs by the hand as he goes to answer the door. They both smile when they see that it’s Kris, Anthony, Javy, and Willson. They all look so cold and Almora apologizes for taking so long. Schwarber turns up the heat for them.

“I told them that you guys were probably having birthday sex!” Willson exclaims.

“We weren’t having sex. Well, not _technically_ . . . ” Albert says.

Anthony playfully wrinkles his nose in disgust. “TMI, dude!”

“I was going to say that I hoped the weather didn’t ruin your birthday. It clearly didn’t,” Javy jokes.

Almora sticks his tongue out. “I hate you guys!”

“Then we’ll take back the lunch we bought and the cake then,” Kris teases.

* * *

Even though Albert can’t be at the ballpark with his teammates playing baseball, he enjoys having a few of them here with him at home. They’re listening to music and spending the time playing games like Cards Against Humanity. There’s lots of laughter and Almora feels lucky to be surrounded by so many amazing people.

They sing a very passionate, yet completely off-key rendition of “Happy Birthday” and Albert can’t help but to smile. Kris cuts the cake and of course Almora gets the first slice. He shares his piece of marble cake with Kyle and there’s a mixture of “aww” and “get a room” comments being thrown at them.

“Well, you guys did interrupt us earlier,” Schwarbs points out.

“I think that’s his way of telling us to get out,” Anthony says with a laugh.

* * *

“I’m going to get started without you if you don’t hurry up and get in here!” Kyle half-jokes.

“I’m just grabbing another piece of cake, I’ll be in there in like two minutes!” Albert yells from the kitchen.

Almora almost drops his plate and fork when he walks back into his bedroom. Schwarber really wasn’t kidding about starting without him. He’s laying on the bed completely nude with his dick in his hands. Albert makes quick work of his t-shirt and sweatpants before he joins his boyfriend in bed. He bites his lip as he watches Kyle touch himself up close. Almora brings his fork to his mouth, but it misses so his cake _accidentally_ falls and lands on Kyle’s muscular inner thigh.

“Oops, I’m sorry! Let me clean that up,” Albert says.

He opts to use his tongue of course. Almora gets in between Schwarber’s legs and he bends down to lick the frosting and crumbs away. He looks up at Kyle and he winks as he continues teasing him. Albert knows how sensitive that his boyfriend’s thighs are, so he kisses them over and over again. Schwarbs mentions that Almora has more cake left and that it would be a shame if he didn’t get to enjoy the rest of it on his birthday.

He grabs what’s left and he slathers it onto his left leg. Albert’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree. Frosting is amazing all on its own, but it’s even better getting to have it like this. Kyle starts leaking pre-cum as he continues jerking himself off. He loves peeping down and seeing Almora’s pretty face buried in between his legs. Schwarbs lets out a surprised moan when he feels Albert’s lips against his balls.

“Let me taste you,” Almora begs.

He bats his eyelashes enticingly and Kyle thinks it’s one of the most beautiful sights in the world. He removes his hand and Albert immediately replaces it with his mouth. Almora always loves how Schwarber’s hard dick feels sliding in his mouth and hitting his throat. He briefly closes his eyes to savor the feeling. Kyle gently runs his fingers through Albert’s hair and the tenderness is in stark contrast to the way that Almora is trying to suck his soul out through his dick.

He sucks hard on the tip and it makes Schwarbs cry out his name. He repeats the action while digging his nails into Kyle’s thighs. He opens his mouth to warn Albert that he’s cumming, but only a deep grunt comes out as he cums down his throat. Almora swallows eagerly like a pro.

“Happy Birthday to me!” Albert exclaims.

Schwarbs laughs. “That felt more like a gift for me.”

“That was just me paying you back because you making me breakfast in bed this morning and because you bought me some great, thoughtful presents. And also just because you’re a great boyfriend,” Almora tells him.

Kyle kisses him deeply. “Give me about fifteen minutes and I’ll show you that I’m the gift that keeps on giving.”

Albert shivers and it’s not from the chill in the air. “Just don’t give it to me too hard, Schwarbs. I don’t want to end up with short-term back problems like Rizzo!”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s still technically Albert’s birthday in Chicago, so I’m glad that I got this finished in time!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this (because I adore Schwarbs and Almora), so I’ll definitely be writing them again!
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment!


End file.
